


Backstreet's back (Alright!)

by Phoenixdoesbandom (LookatmeImwearingavegetable)



Series: Bandom BDSM Soulmates [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Sub!Ryan Ross, does this qualify as a long drabble?, the d/s is subtle in this one, well it's pretty short so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookatmeImwearingavegetable/pseuds/Phoenixdoesbandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a speech begins with "First, I'd like to warn everyone with a humiliation kink..", you know it's gonna be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstreet's back (Alright!)

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan has prepared a speech for Brendon and Dallons collaring ceremony.

“Ryan would like to say a few words now. “  
Helena patted him on the shoulder and winked as he got up reluctantly, knowing what he was about to do.  
“Hello everybody.” Ryan scratched his ear and waved awkwardly.  
“Congratulations to the happy couple. I could only repeat what others have already said, so I’m going to get to the funny part of this speech.   
First I would like to warn everybody with something akin to a humiliation kink to never get drunk and spill secrets or stupid promises you made, because if your dom is present they’re gonna use it against you. For you. Whatever. Don’t do it.” Ryan said, with a blush already spreading on his cheeks.   
Friends of the band chuckled at that, knowing from Ryans reaction that something good was about to happen, while the other guests watched, confused.   
“So to get to the point of this, when we were on our first tour, we made a campfire one night and got really drunk. My dear friend Spencer over there brought up a funny anecdote about the first concert the two of us ever went to, which was the Backstreet Boys, and he let Brendon here know that both of us had learned the entire choreography of Backstreet’s Back when we were 10.”   
The guests cheered loudly, now sensing where this was leading.   
“Brendon of course wanted to see us do it, and after much pestering I promised him a show at his wedding. Flash forward to two weeks ago, when Helena and I had a wine night or something and I, in my never ending trust and devotion, told her about that promise. That is why I am now going to call Spencer Smith up on stage, to, I guess, help me avoid an ass-whooping or something. I don’t know why he’s doing it, but I’m grateful that he is.”   
Brendon jumped up, whooping and clapping loudly, the guests following his example, making Ryan flush a bright red. At this point Spencer reached the stage and grabbed the microphone.  
“I don’t really know either. Probably so you’d do it at all.” Spencer grinned. “Fair warning though guys, we practised but Ryan is still a terrible dancer. Still, Enjoy!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short vignette I'm posting in this AU, there will be many more!
> 
> (I'm very sad that we will never see the performance leading up to this)


End file.
